Sesame Street season 48 episodes
List of season 48 episodes * Episode 4801: A Sesame Street Thanksgiving (November 18, 2017) * Episode 4802: Rosita's Sneaky Sneakers (November 25, 2017) * Episode 4803: Elmo's Nursery Rhyme (December 2, 2017) * Episode 4804: (December 9, 2017) * Episode 4805: Martian Mission (December 16, 2017) * Episode 4806: Clothing Drive (December 23, 2017) * Episode 4807: (December 30, 2017) * Episode 4808: (January 6, 2018) * Episode 4809: My Family Does It Like This (January 13, 2018) * Episode 4810: The Last Straw (January 20, 2018) * Episode 4811: (January 27, 2018) * Episode 4812: Hair Training (February 3, 2018) * Episode 4813: Grover’s Speedy Delivery (February 10, 2018) * Episode 4814: Chinese New Year (February 17, 2018) * Episode 4815: Farley at Bat (February 24, 2018) * Episode 4816: Street Food (March 3, 2018) * Episode 4817: Elmo and Zoe Fly a Kite (March 10, 2018) * Episode 4818: It's Dance Your Favorite Dance Day (March 17, 2018) * Episode 4819: Ernie and Bert’s Prize Winning Plants (March 24, 2018) * Episode 4820: Rodney the Jumping Robot (March 31, 2018) * Episode 4821: True Family Rememberance Week (April 7, 2018) * Episode 4822: The Helpful Cloud (April 14, 2018) * Episode 4823: Never Leave the Water Running (April 21, 2018) * Episode 4824: Summer Vacation Party on Sesame Street (April 28, 2018) * Episode 4825: (May 5, 2018) * Episode 4826: (May 12, 2018) * Episode 4827: (May 19, 2018) * Episode 4828: Oscar the Kind (May 26, 2018) * Episode 4829: (June 2, 2018) * Episode 4830: (June 9, 2018) * Episode 4831: (June 16, 2018) * Episode 4832: Abby and Zoe Love Karate (June 23, 2018) * Episode 4833: (June 30, 2018) * Episode 4834: (July 4, 2018) * Episode 4835: The Count's Counting Error (July 14, 2018) Primetime Special * The Magical Wand Chase: A Sesame Street Special (November 11, 2017) The Cast * Bob McGrath as Bob * Suki Lopez as Nina * Alan Muraoka as Alan * Alison Bartlett as Gina * Chris Knowings as Chris * Roscoe Orman as Gordon * Loretta Long as Susan * Emilio Delgado as Luiz Sesame Street Muppet Performers * Eric Jacobson as Bert. Grover (taken over 2 characters from the retired Frank Oz), Guy Smiley (taken over 1 character from the retired Jim Henson), Oscar the Grouch (understudy) and and the left half of the Two-Headed Monster * David Rudman as Baby Bear, Cookie Monster (taken over 1 character from the retired Frank Oz) and the right half of the Two-Headed Monster and Baby Bobby * Ryan Dillon as Elmo (taken over 1 character from the retired Kevin Clash) * Matt Vogel as Count Von Count (taken over 1 character from the retired Jerry Nelson) and Big Bird (understudy) * Frankie Cordero as Rudy * Stacey Gordon as Julia * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch * Jennifer Barnhart as Zoe (taken over 1 character from the retired Fran Brill) * Stephanie D’Abruzzo as Prairie Dawn (taken over 1 character from the retired Fran Brill) * Martin P. Robinson as Telly, Slimey and Mr. Snuffleupagus * Leslie Carrara Rudolph as Abby Cadabby * John Kennedy * Pam Arciero as Grundgetta * Peter Linz as Herry and Ernie (taken over 2 characters from the retired Jim Henson, Steve Whitmire, Billy Barkhurst and Jerry Nelson) * Carmen Osbahr as Rosita * Tyler Bunch as Louie (taken over 1 character from the retired Bill Barretta) Celebrities * Elizabeth Banks starring in the new Sesame Street special * Lucy Liu as a reluctant Cinderella * Josh Groban sings a new song, "Hey Friend" * Kate McKinnon as Mother Goose * Alessia Cara sings a new song, "So Much Alike" * Padma Lakshmi visits an international food fair on Sesame Street * John Legend sings a new song, "Come Together" * Ellie Goulding learning about clouds * Leon Bridges sings a new Thanksgiving song * Laurie Hernandez teaching the letter C